HTTYD Lemons MM
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: This is all of my Male dragon Toothless x Male Hiccup lemons! No needing to go through my stories to find where the lemons are anymore! Just easy to find lemons! The stories that these lemons come from will be listed in the author notes!
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Hello everyone! I thought you might like it if I got all my lemons from my HTTYD fanfictions and put them together so that you can easily read them without going through each story trying to find them! This will be all the male Toothless and male Hiccup lemons! All the female Toothless and male Hiccup lemons will be on another story called HTTYD Lemons F/M. This chapter's lemon is from my story A new species.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **HTTYD Lemons M/M**

 **Chapter: One – Male Dragon Toothless and male anthro Night Fury Hiccup lemon.**

Landing in the cave, we both get back to kissing each while Shadow moves the tip of his tail back into my slit and starts to feel up my cock inside of my shaft, coaxing it out. As my eight-inch-long dick fully unsheathes itself, it shows that the first quarter of it is a knot and starting from the knot, traveling up to the tip are nubs on the underside and ridges on the sides of it. The tip of the dick is shaped like a triangle and the dicks width being two and a half inches.

Feeling that my dick is fully out, Shadow wraps the end of his tail around it and starts stroking me in a tight hold. This causing my hips to buck and for me to moan out in pleasure into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, my eyes narrow out again as I grab a hold of Shadow's head and pull his head down to my groin, this making Shadow shiver in arousal at me being controlling.

Seeing my dick in front of his face, Shadow licks his lips as his eyes fill with hunger before he moves forward and drags his tongue from the knot to the tip of my dick. This causing me to moan as I let Shadow lick me, his tongue twisting around my knot before being dragged up to the tip, while the tongue twists the other way as it does. As he drags his tongue up my dick again, he moves forward to press his lips against the tip of my dick and breaths on it. Then he slowly moves down my length, his lips dragging down my dick as he sucks on it. Grunting at the feel of his warm mouth, I place my right hand on the side of his face as he starts moving his head up and down on my dick.

Wanting to be in more control, I grab a hold of Shadow's head with both hands, halting him in his bobbing as he looks up at me. Growling down at him, I start to move my hips as he carries on sucking and licking my dick, while it is being thrust in then pulled out of his mouth. This only increasing Shadows pleasure as his horse sized dick that looks like mine throbs as it leaks pre-cum, the pleasure coming from me dominating his mouth as well as how forceful I am being with him arousing his submissive nature.

Tightening my grip on his head, I lean over him as I start to thrust harder and faster, getting wet smacks as Shadow's lips drag their way down my length to smash into my groin. Moaning as I feel my dick throb, hitting the roof of Shadows mouth as I get close to my orgasm, Shadow already knowing what's coming as he starts to hum and suck my dick harder. The humming causing vibrations to go through the flesh around my dick, this pushing me to orgasm as I let out a roar of pleasure before giving a hard thrust. The thrust causing Shadow's head to be pushed back as my dick is slammed into his mouth with the knot, which starts to swell inside his mouth as Shadow sucks harder. This causing my dick to keep throbbing inside of his mouth before I start to cum, while he moans out in pleasure as my cum streams into the back of his throat and fills up his mouth, which he swallows with a pleased shiver.

Panting as I pull my dick out of his mouth, he moves forward and licks up any cum on my dick before giving my lips a lick before he turns around. Bending over in front of me, lowering his front so that his head is resting on the floor while he raises his ass and lifts his tail out of the way.

Looking at his nice round toned ass, I lick my lips as I stare at his tail hole, which is opening and closing waiting to swallow something up in its depths. Hanging between his spread out back legs are two big black balls, while his dick throbs underneath him with pre-cum dangling from its tip.

Stalking forward, like a hungry predator, I rest my right hand on his right ass cheek and give it a firm squeeze. This getting a drawn out moan of pleasure from Shadow as I start to grope his ass cheek, while he pushes his ass back into my hand. Moving my left hand to his two big jewels, I cup the left one in my hand and give It a light squeeze before I start feeling them up.

As I am doing this, I stop groping Shadow's ass cheek and move to his balls as I use my two hands to feel them up, before moving my mouth forward to drag my tongue over his balls. This getting a cry of pleasure from him as I start to feel up and lick his balls, then I move forward and press my mouth against his right ball before opening my mouth.

Moving my tongue around his ball, I pull it into my mouth with my tongue as I suck, this getting a whimper from Shadow as he feels his ball being sucked. Wanting more, I wrap my tongue around his other ball and pull it into my mouth as well, which gets a drawn out moan as I start to lick as well as suck on his whole ball sack.

As I'm sucking on his balls, I move my right hand back to his right ass cheek to grope, while moving my left hand to his dick and giving it a hard squeeze. This making Shadow moan out as he begs me to fuck him, this causing me to give his balls a hard suck before I move back, my lips spreading around his balls as they slip out of my lips. Now hanging between his legs covered with my saliva, while I move my mouth up to his tail hole.

Looking at his tail hole that is begging to be stuffed, I move my mouth forward and drag my tongue over it, which causes him to let out a whimper as he pushes his ass back into my face. Not being bothered as his ass cheeks press against my cheeks, I carry on dragging my tongue over his tail hole before I push my tongue forward, his tail hole spreading with ease as my tongue goes as far as it can go inside.

Tongue fully inside of his ass, I start to move my tongue around before I push my mouth against Shadow's ass and start to suck on his tail hole. His tail hole tightening around my tongue as I suck and nibble on it, while my tongue spreads his anal walls apart as it moves in and out, feeling up his rippled anal walls as it coats his insides with thick saliva.

While I'm eating his ass out, I move my left hand back to carry on fondling with his saliva covered balls and carry on groping his right ass cheek as well as giving it smacks. All this pleasure making Shadow see stars as his dick keeps on throbbing as it yearns to be touched, while he constantly lets out pleasured moans as he keeps on squeezing his ass around my tongue.

Having enough of the oral foreplay, I give one more powerful suck before pulling away, my tongue getting tightly squeezed by his tail hole as I pull away like it doesn't want my tongue to leave. As my tongue slips out of his tail hole, a string of saliva connects from my mouth to his tail hole, which I break by licking my lips as I stop fondling his balls and groping his ass cheek. This getting a begging whine from Shadow as he pushes his ass back towards me, which makes me smirk as I step forward and grab my dick with my right hand.

Pulling my dick up, I let go of it when my groin is pressed against his ass, which fits perfectly against my groin as it Is pushed tightly against me, causing my dick to slide in between his ass cheeks that are pressed together. This causing me to moan as my dick is squeezed by his ass cheeks, while I feel my dick slide against his saliva coated tail hole, which I can feel is opening and closing against my dick.

Moving my right hand so that it is resting on his right thigh as I start to feel it up, I move my left hand to the base of his tail and grab hold of it. Not waiting for me to start, Shadow starts to grind his ass up and down against my dick as we both let out groans of pleasure. As Shadow is grinding his ass against me I feel his balls rub against me, while I also feel Shadow's tail hole trying to get stuffed as I feel the tip of my dick nearly sliding inside of it.

Hardening my hold on his tail, I start to grind my hips into his ass but more forcefully, causing Shadow to moan as he feels my dick's tip slipping more into his tail hole. As we are grinding against each other, Shadow moves his ass up a little bit higher, causing my dick to slide all the way into his ass as it hungrily sucks it in. My hips and his ass meeting with a smack as my dick vanishes as it gets shoved inside of him, causing him to cry out in pure pleasure as he clamps his tail hole around my dick and grinds his ass into my groin. This causing me to growl and my eyes to turn to slits as I lean over him, while clutching his hips in my hand before I start moving my hips.

Starting to fuck him with hard thrusts, causing his body to shake back and forth as he whines out in pleasure as he feels my dick spread his ass open as it enters. The nobs and ridges on my dick stroking his anal walls as it enters him at high speed before my knot spreads his ass even more as I enter him and then leave, his ass automatically tightening around my dick as I do so.

Moaning as his ass sucks and ripples over my dick as I fuck him, I move my left hand between his legs before I start to fondle with his balls again, giving them a light squeeze. Then move my tail underneath his spread legs as I wrap the end of my tail around his dick and give it a hard squeeze before I start wanking him off as I pound his ass. This extra pleasure causing him to howl out in pleasure as he starts to move his hips, fucking the hole I made with my tail for him, while also riding my dick as I match his rhythm. As we fuck the whole cave is filled with wet smacks, heavy breathing and cries of pleasure.

Feeling my orgasm coming, I let go of Shadow's balls as I grab hold of his hip and press all my weight on him as I give him a hard thrust, causing his head to be pressed against the floor. Tightening the grip I got on his left hip, I wrap my right arm around his back right leg and pull his leg up so that it's under my armpit.

Having a much better hold of him now, I start to only give him hard thrust, getting loud smacks as his body is rocked back and forth on his three legs. His head resting on the floor with his mouth open, while drool pours out of his mouth as the only sound coming from his mouth are howls of pleasure and pleading for more. The need to orgasm filling him as his dick leaks pre-cum all over the caves floor, while my cum covered tail carries on wanking him off as I feel both of our orgasms coming.

As my orgasm comes, I feel my knot start to swell as I feel Shadow start to tighten his ass around me, only raising my pleasure as I need to force my dick into his tight ass now. Finally, I give one last hard thrust, getting a wet pop sound as my knot is forced inside of his ass before I start to cum bucket loads of seamen inside of his ass. This causing him to roar out in pleasure with me as he cums all over the caves floor as he feels his ass get stuffed by a large knot and then to feel my hot cum fill him up.

Panting as we collapse to the floor, with me resting on top of him, I unwrap my tail from his dick as he looks at me with a smile, while he gives his ass a squeeze. Groaning, I look to him and bring my cum covered tail to my mouth as he pays rapt attention as I slowly lick some of the cum from my tail before putting my tail in my mouth and sucking on it. This act of display causing Shadow to shiver in arousal, which gets a moan from me as I feel the vibrations around my dick.

"You was born with an ass that is meant to be fucked. Now I see why you are submissive, your ass would go to waste if you weren't."

I moan out, causing Shadow to chuckle as he shifts into a more comfortable precision.

" **Yes, it would be a** **waste,** **wouldn't it? But now that ass belongs to you,** _ **you can play with it whenever you want.**_ "

Shadow says, saying the last bit huskily with a purr as he gives his ass a hard squeeze, causing the cum inside of his ass to flush around, getting moans from the both of us.

"I know that I'm going to be eating out of that ass of yours a lot from now on then."

I say back in a purr with a smirk, getting a shiver of excitement from him as I have an amazing tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: This chapter's lemon is from my story A new species.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: Two – Male Dragon Toothless and male anthro Night Fury Hiccup lemon.**

Moving forward, I quickly take off all the armour plates that Shadow has on, leaving him only in the form-fitting armour before moving over to his ass. Standing behind his ass, Shadow leans forward as he raises his ass up at me, sounding out a purr to me as he does. Looking at his ass as he raises his tail, there are two zips that start above his tail hole that split off from each other below his tail hole as they travel down both of his back legs.

Stepping forward, I place my right hand on his right ass cheek before feeling it up, which gets a pleasure purr from Shadow as he feels my hand smack his ass cheek. Grabbing the two zips in my left hand, I pull them below his tail hole, causing the black armour covering his entrance to flop down out of the way.

Licking my lips as I stare at his tail hole that is opening and closing, I take my right hand off of his ass cheek and grab my erect dick before rubbing the head of my dick around his entrance. This getting a moan from him as he feels my dick rub against him as it coats his entrance with its natural lubricants.

" **Stop teasing me and shove it inside of me already!** "

Shadow pleads to me as he pushes his ass back, his pleading only making me more aroused as I hold him in place and rub my dick harder against his entrance as he whimpers at the teasing pleasure. As I am rubbing his entrance with my dick, his dick comes out of his slit, but because of there not being any opening in the armour for Shadow's dick, it pushes its way out as it stretches the armour. This causing there to be a lump in the armour where his dick is being squeezed between the armour and his scales, which teases Shadow even more as if he moves his hips the armour rubs against his dick slightly.

Stopping with rubbing my dick against his entrance, I push my dick's head into his tail hole as his tail hole opens as it engulfs the head of my dick before it clamps down on it, causing me to moan loudly as I feel his ass trying to suck my dick deeper inside of itself. At feeling my dick head enter his ass, Shadow tries to thrust his ass back into me so that he can bury my dick deeper inside of himself but my grip on him prevents him from doing so.

As Shadow tries to push his ass back into me, I start to move my hips so that my dick's head will keep on entering and leaving his tail hole, which is squeezing as well as trying to suck my dick further inside of it before I pull it out. This amount of teasing causing Shadow to whimper and whine as he desperately tries to push his ass back into me so that he can have my dick deeper inside of him, while he also tries to rub his dick against the armour that surrounds it.

" **Hic-Hiccup! Please, I-I'm beg-begging yo-you!** "

Shadow begs me in-between whines and whimpers, causing me to shiver in arousal at the state I have made him. Letting my grip of him go, we both let out loud pleasured moans as Shadow smashes his ass into my groin, my dick pushing his anal walls apart and my knot stretching his entrance apart as it enters his ass with a pop, while my dick buries itself as far as it can go inside his depths.

Before he can move his hips forward I grab a hold of him as I pull him against me so that his ass is pushed tightly into my groin, keeping his ass in place as he whimpers as he squeezes my dick that is inside of him. Purring at him, I lean onto him as I move my tail and start to lightly rub it against the bump in the armour that shows where his dick is, this causing his whimpering to increase as I tease him even more.

Looking around the forge that we are currently in, I move back to a wall as I pull Shadow along with me until my back is pressed up against it. Getting comfortable against the wall, I look down at Shadow who is trying to get out of my grip so that he can move his hips.

Smirking down at him as he whines at the torturing teasing pleasure, I let go of his hips before watching in pleasure as Shadow goes wild with lust, moving his hips back and forth as he keeps on smashing his ass into me. As he is doing this he is howling out all different kinds of pleasured noises as his ass impacts my groin, his ass cheeks making loud smacks as they do, while his anal walls tighten and ripple over my dick as it plunges inside of his now lubricated depths.

Shuddering at the feel of the hot flesh around my dick, I look down at Shadow as he carries on slamming his ass into me, while the front of his body is pressed against the floor as his ass is raised high as his whole body moves back and forth. Shadow moans loudly as he tries to bury my dick further inside of him, while also shuddering as he feels my pre-cum coat his anal walls, which makes it easier for him to shove my dick inside of him as the loud smacks turn to wet ones.

Feeling my orgasm coming as my dick twitches, which causes Shadow to clamp his anal walls down on my dick as he starts to thrust his ass back into me harder, while he whimpers as he waits for me to fill him up with my seed. Just about to orgasm, I grab a hold of Shadow again and yank his ass back into me as he thrusts his ass back, which causes his ass cheeks to hit my groin with a loud slap.

My dick parting his anal walls with force as it is slammed inside of him, while his tail hole stretches wide as my knot enters his ass with a wet pop before it starts swelling, this stopping my dick from leaving his ass as it swells up inside of him. Feeling my whole dick inside of his ass, Shadow whines out in bliss as he feels his anal walls stretch wide as my dick swells inside of him. This causing me to shudder in pleasure as he clamps his ass down on my dick, while I feel his anal walls ripple over my dick inwards, causing my dick to feel like it is being sucked deeper into his wet depths.

Roaring out in pleasure, my dick pulses as it erupts my seed into his ass, which sucks my seed further into its depth as Shadow whimpers and whines as he keeps on squeezing my dick as he feels my hot seed filling his ass up. While he is squeezing my dick with his ass, his dick jerks inside of the armour as it begs to release his seed but is ignored.

Calming down with my orgasm as the last of my seed floods inside of his tight ass, I let out a shuddery breath before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, dragging Shadow down with me so that he is sitting on my lap with his back legs on either side of mine as he grinds his ass into me.

Knowing that he hasn't orgasmed yet, I lean forward so that my chest is pressed up against his back, while I wrap my arms around his waist as I place my left hand on the sack on the armour where his balls are and place my right hand on the lump in the armour that is his dick. This getting a shudder from Shadow as I rub his covered dick as my other hand squeezes his covered ball sack, causing Shadow to clamp his ass down on my dick as he roars out as I feel his dick pulse as he coats the inside of his armour with his seed. Shadow's orgasm causing me pleasure also as I feel the flesh around my dick pulse every time his dick unloads a burst of his seed as I feel his balls tighten in my grip.

Finally, Shadow orgasm ends as he collapses to the ground as he pants, while also moaning as he feels me rubbing the sides of his ass cheek.

" **You're an evil teaser.** "

Shadow pants out to me, causing me to chuckle at him as I give the side of his right ass cheek a slap, which gets a moan from him.

" **Don't deny that you love it.** "

I shoot back, which causes Shadow to pout at me as he moves his ass around on my lap to get comfortable, causing us both to moan as my dick moves around inside of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: This chapter's lemon is from my story Snoggletog, a gift from a true friend and maybe something more]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: Three – Male dragon Toothless and human male Hiccup lemon**

Hugging Toothless as he hugs me back, while I feel his chest vibrate from his purring, I feel him pull away from the hug as he looks at me with a smile. Smiling back at him, he moves forward and pushes his snout into my chest, causing me to let out a yelp as I fall to the soft floor of the cave, while I feel Toothless pounce onto me.

Looking up, I see Toothless straddling me as he has his ass firmly planted onto my groin, while his front paws are on the floor either side of my head as he looks down into my eyes with love. Blushing at how he is positioned on me, I feel my dick grow and harden as it pushes up against Toothless's ass. This causing my blush to deepen as Toothless tilts his head and pushes his ass back so that my dick grinds against his ass, which causes him to smirk down at me when I let out a small moan of pleasure.

Moving his head down, he pushes his muzzle up against my lips as he brings me into a deep kiss. Moaning as I feel his scaly lips press up against mine, I gasp as he uses that small opening to push his tongue into my mouth, which he starts to dominate with his tongue as he moves it around my mouth as he tastes every surface of my mouth.

Moving my hands down his body until my hands are on his ass, I give them a hard squeeze as I start groping his ass cheeks, which causes him to growl into my mouth as he grinds his ass against my dick again. Breaking away from the kiss as his tongue slips out of my mouth, he gives my lips a lick before moving his head down to my winter coat I have on, which he grabs with his mouth and tugs with a growl as he looks at me with his eyes filled with lust.

Grabbing my winter coat when he lets go of it, I quickly start to take off my top clothes as Toothless watches me with hunger in his eyes as he looks over my bare chest, which is starting to fill out with muscles. Moving forward, he lets out a purr as he places his tongue onto my stomach and drags it up to my right nipple, which he nibbles on as he watches me shiver in arousal to the feel of his tongue as I close my eyes.

Lifting his ass off me but still straddling me, he stops dragging his tongue over me as he growls at me, which causes me to open my eyes and look down to my groin. This causing me to gulp as I see his large black member throbbing as pre-cum dangles from its end. His dick having a knot with nubs on the underside of it traveling up to the tip of his member, which is shaped like a long triangle with the end curling up.

Seeing what I am staring at, Toothless smirks down at me before he lets out a growl at me as he tugs my bottom clothes with his tail and sends me a look, which obviously means to take them off. Sitting up as I reach down to my bottom clothes, I feel Toothless dick press up against the side of my face as it rests on my shoulder, which causes Toothless to purr as he moves his hips forward. This causing his dick to grind up against the side of my face and for me to feel the nubs on the underside of his member slide over my shoulder, while the lubricants coating his member smears over the side of my face as well as my shoulder.

Undoing my pants and pulling them down before I kick them off so I am fully naked, while Toothless continues to grind his dick against my face, I give Toothless's member a kiss and a lick before laying back down. This causing him to shiver as his member throbs as he looks down at me with a pout before he gains a smirk, which causes me to gulp as he turns around so that he is straddling me backward.

Looking up at him as he looks over his shoulder at me with a smirk, he moves back before spreading his legs as he lifts his tail so that I can see his tail hole and large balls that are hanging between his legs. The scales around his tail hole growing smaller the nearer they are to it before they stop at the edge of the tail hole where it is just soft pitch black flesh. His tail hole being shaped like an upside-down triangle, at where his tail connects with his body, in-between his large round toned but still soft ass cheeks.

Gazing over Toothless's ass and balls, my dick twitches as arousal floods over me as thoughts of what I want to do with that ass fills my head, which I quickly snap out off as Toothless lowers his ass down. His ass planting onto my face as he uses it as a seat, my face being buried in between his ass cheeks as my lips press up against his tail hole.

Purring out as he feels my face buried in between his ass cheeks, Toothless's eyes widen as he lets out a pleasure filled moan as he feels me push my tongue into his tail hole, while I grab hold of his ball sack and start to grope his balls as I start to suck on his tail hole. Feeling his anal walls clamp down on my tongue, while I move my tongue over every surface inside his ass that I can reach. This coating his anal walls in my saliva as I nibble on his tail hole, while I give it powerful sucks as I feel Toothless shiver in arousal and pleasure, which causes me to feel his anal walls to vibrate around my tongue.

Running out of air, I grab hold of Toothless's ass and push up, which causes him to lift his ass off my face as he lets out a disappointed whine at me.

"I can't hold my breath as long as you can, Tooth."

I say, which gets an understanding look from him, which turns into a pleasured look as I grab hold of his balls and start groping them. This causing him to let out a pleasure filled moan, while his dick pulses as a rope of pre-cum shots out of his member and lands on my dick, coating it in his cum as it flows down to cover my balls as well.

Looking to my cum covered dick and balls, Toothless licks his lips as he moves his muzzle forward so that the tip of my dick is pressed up against his lips. Moving my right hand away from his balls as I carry on groping them with my left hand, I grope Toothless's right ass cheek before moving my index and middle finger towards Toothless's tail hole. Pressing my two fingers together, I move them around Toothless's entrance as I let out a moan as he licks the tip of my dick.

Not wasting any more time, I thrust my two fingers inside of Toothless's ass, which goes as far as they can until my knuckles press up against his opening before I start scissoring the inside of his ass. As I do this, I give one of Toothless's balls a hard squeeze as I watch him drag his tongue across the head of my dick.

This causing Toothless to open his mouth slightly as he lets out a moan of pleasure, while he pushes his ass back and clamps his ass around my fingers, which causes me to smirk as I thrust my hips up. This causing Toothless's eyes to widen as my dick is thrust into the small opening in his mouth, which causes my dick to spread his lips wider as it forces its way into his muzzle before my groin impacts his lips with a wet slap.

Eyes going half-lidded, Toothless clamps his jaws around my dick as he starts sucking and lapping his tongue over every surface of my dick. While he is sucking on my dick, he rocks his hips back and forth so that my fingers keep on moving inside of his ass, which causes my dick to twitch in arousal at how Toothless is acting.

Pulling his head away from my groin, while my now saliva covered dick slips out of Toothless's jaws with a wet pop. Toothless moves forward so that my fingers exit his ass before he turns around so that he his straddling my groin again, while he places his front paws on my shoulders as he holds me down. Planting his ass down onto my groin, we both moan as my saliva covered dick slides in-between Toothless's ass cheeks, while the head of my dick presses up against his tail hole as the saliva on my dick smears onto his ass.

Moving my hands down, I grab hold of Toothless's ass cheeks and give them a hard squeeze, while Toothless launches his muzzle forward so that his scaly lips smash into mine as he brings me into a lust filled make out session. Moaning into the kiss as our tongues fondle with each other, while our lips press firmly against each other's as I squeeze and caress his ass cheeks.

Purring into my mouth as I keep on kneading his ass cheeks, Toothless pushes his muzzle harder against my mouth as he growls, while he starts to grind his ass against my groin. This causing me to moan out in pleasure as I feel my dick grind in-between Toothless's saliva coated ass cheeks, which makes it so that my dick has no trouble sliding in-between those soft mounds of flesh.

Breaking away from the kiss as we both pant for air, while Toothless carries on grinding his ass against my groin before he lifts his ass up as I feel the tip of his tail grab hold of my dick, which moves my dick so that it is in line with his tail hole. Looking down at me with love and lust in his eyes, which shines in my eyes as well as I nod my head at him. This causing him to slam his ass down onto my groin as he impales himself onto my dick, which causes us both to roar out in pleasure, while my dick spreads his anal walls apart as it plunges into his depths.

Moaning out in pleasure as I feel Toothless grind his ass into my groin, I tighten my hold on his ass cheeks as I squeeze them, while I feel the flesh around my dick keep on tightening then relaxing as it ripples inwards. This causing it to feel like Toothless's ass is trying to suck and pull my dick further into its warm soft depths.

Moving his muzzle down to my lips, Toothless gives my lips a loving lick before he lifts his ass, which causes us both to moan as his ass clamps down onto my dick as it leaves until the head is the only thing inside of him before he slams his ass back down. Roaring out in pleasure as he starts riding my dick, while I groan in pleasure as he keeps on impaling himself onto my dick before lifting his ass again just to slam it back down.

Watching his dick as it leaks pre-cum all over me, which is swaying up and down in time with the movement of his hips, while wet smacks of scale meeting flesh are heard each time his ass impacts my groin.

Gaining a sudden strength, I push up so that I am sitting up, which causes Toothless a moment of surprise before he moves his front paws and clutches onto my shoulders for extra support. Wrapping my left arm around Toothless's lower back as I grab a tighter hold of his left ass cheek with my right hand, while I move my body so that Toothless's dick is squeezed in-between our bodies.

Purring out at this new position and the pleasure of feeling his dick squeezed in-between our bodies, Toothless starts to ride my dick harder as he uses the grip on my shoulder to lift himself off my dick faster. Moaning, I start to thrust my hips up in time with Toothless's movement, while I push his ass up when he lifts his rear before pulling him down with my other hand that has a grip on his lower back when he slams his ass back down.

Pressing my body right up against Toothless as we carry on fucking, I feel his member grind up against my stomach and chest, which are smothered in its lubricants as well as the pre-cum that is constantly leaking from it. Moving my head forward, I press the side of my head against the head of Toothless's member and give it a lick, which causes it to reward me by spurting pre-cum onto the side of my face.

The attention to his member causing Toothless to purr, while he starts squeezing my dick with his anal muscles as he slams his ass down onto me, which causes me to moan out in pleasure as my dick needs to force Toothless's anal walls apart as it is thrust into his depths.

Feeling Toothless's member start to twitch in-between our bodies, I move my head and drag my tongue over the tip of Toothless's member. This bringing Toothless to his orgasm as he bites down on my right shoulder as he slams his ass down onto me hard, while ropes of his seed gush out of his member and paints both of us in his white seed.

His orgasm also brings me to cum as well; as I feel his ass clamp down onto my dick each time his member shoots a rope of his seed onto me, which causes me to yell out as my dick pulses as my seed erupts into his warm soft depths.

Panting and moaning as I feel his ass suck my cum further into his depths, I go limp against Toothless as his dick rests against my cum covered face. Feeling Toothless let go of my shoulder as his teeth leave a large bite mark, he licks my wound clean as he purrs at the feeling of my seed gushing around inside of his ass.

Shifting his ass around on my lap as he gets comfortable, while he wraps his wings around me. This causing us both to moan as I feel my dick move around inside of him, while I feel my seed flow over my dick and leak out of his ass onto my groin as well as coating my balls in more seed.

Looking up as I hear Toothless purr at me, I smile warmly at him as he moves forward and starts lapping his cum off my face before he brings me into a love filled kiss. Moving back as our lips separate, we both smile warmly at each other as we stay linked together by my dick, while I caress Toothless's ass cheek.

"I love you, bud."

I say, which Toothless answers by clamping down his ass on my dick as he purrs, which causes me to let out a moan that Toothless uses to push his tongue inside my mouth as we make out again.


	4. Chapter 4

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: This chapter's lemon is from my story Getting your chosen mate to notice you.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: Four – Dragon male Toothless and Human male Hiccup lemon**

Breaking the kiss, I grab the bottom of his chest's outer skins and pull them off of him before I start to lick and nibble along his chest, making my way down to his groin as he moans out in pleasure.

Looking at his groin as I gaze at the bulge in his outer skin, I move forward and grab hold of the outer skin before pulling them off as well, which includes the ones on his feet. Gazing at his dick, I lick my lips hungrily as I place my tongue on his left leg before dragging my tongue up his leg to his groin.

Reaching his groin, I move my tongue to his balls as he gasps out at the feel of my tongue as it swirls around is ball sack before I move my tongue to the base of his dick. Looking up into Hiccups eyes as he looks down at me, I stare into his eyes as I drag my tongue to the tip of his dick before taking the tip of his dick into my lips.

Sucking on the head of his dick as I swirl my tongue around it, I tighten my lips around his dick as I move my tongue to the underside of his dick and push up as I move my head forward. My lips dragging over his dick as my tongue pushes it up so that it slides against the top of my mouth as it enters further into my mouth. Sucking hard as I moan at the feel of his dick sliding against my lips as it enters my mouth until my scale lips press into his groin, I start humming as I lick and suck on his dick. This getting a moan of pleasure from Hiccup as he feels the flesh around his dick vibrate as it is being sucked.

Humming, I drag my tongue around the dick in my mouth before bringing my tongue out to lick at his balls as I carry on sucking on his dick. Hearing his moans of pleasure, I open my mouth as I pull his ball sack into my mouth with my tongue before closing my mouth. Shivering at the feel of his balls and dick in my mouth, I moving my tongue over the flesh in my mouth as I suck, tasting the musk on the flesh in my mouth.

Hearing Hiccup moan as he is nearing his orgasm, I move back as my lips slip off his balls and then his dick, which gets a moan of protest from Hiccup as I move away from him.

"Toothless! Come on…"

Hiccup whines out as he stands up as he looks to me, only to trail off as he sees me standing in front of him with my mouth partly open for him as I look at him with pleading.

" **Fuck my mouth.** "

I purr out to him as I drag my tongue along my lips, the site of me waiting for him to fuck my mouth as I lick my lips making a shiver go through Hiccup, while his dick looks like it has hardened further. Moving towards me, Hiccup grabs a hold of his dick as he rubs the tip along my lips, making me purr at him as I move my lips so that there's a small opening to my mouth in the middle of my lips.

Not waiting any further, Hiccup pushes the tip of his dick into the small opening before I tighten my lips around his dick, causing him to moan as he grabs a hold of my head and then thrusts his dick into my mouth. My lips dragging down his dick until his groin contacts my lips with a wet smack as my head is pushed back a bit by the force, causing me to purr and shiver at how rough he is being.

Giving his dick a hard suck as he moans out in pleasure, I keep on sucking and licking his dick as it is thrust into my mouth before leaving to the tip, while my head keeps on moving back when his groin meets my lips.

Feeling his dick twitch in my mouth as he is close to orgasming, I pull away at the last second and open my mouth as wide as it can go, while I look up into Hiccups eyes as he stares down at me in arousal. Grabbing his dick, he starts wanking himself off as I purr as I wait for him to spray his seed into my waiting mouth.

Hearing him cry out in bliss, I feel his seed land on my tongue as some hit the back of my throat, not swallowing any of the cum as he carries on his orgasm. I purr to him when he finishes unloading his seed into my mouth as he looks at me, shivering in arousal as he sees his seed covering the inside of my mouth, while a puddle of his seed rests on my tongue. Looking at him as he stares at me, I move my head up a bit as I watch him as he watches his cum slowly flow in and down my throat, while I shudder at the taste as it trickles down my throat.

Closing my mouth as I swallow any more cum in my mouth, I bring my tongue out of my mouth as I slowly drag it across my lips, while I purr at Hiccup as he watches my display.

"You know that you are hot when you act like this do you?"

Hiccup says to me as I purr at his question.

" **Hot? I think you will find this to be hotter.** "

I purr back with a smirk as he tilts his head at me before I turn around and bend over as I raise my ass at him, while moving my tail up as I spread my back legs wide apart. Lowering my head so that it is nearly touching the floor, I look back at Hiccup and let out a needy sounding purr at him as I start squeezing my tail hole, which is opening then closing as it begs to have something shoved into it.

Seeing Hiccup shudder as he watches my tail hole open and close, he moves forward as he places his hands on my ass cheeks before rubbing and squeezing them, while I moan as I push my ass back into his hands as I feel them give my ass cheeks hard squeezes. Feeling his fingers trace over my ass, I feel his fingers brush up against my tail hole before they rub around the entrance, causing me to whine at him as I push my ass back.

Shuddering as I feel fingers push against my tail hole, I feel them slide into my ass as they move around inside of me, which I moan at as I squeeze his fingers with my anal walls. Starting to finger my tail hole, I purr as I feel him push a closed hand against my opening, which stretches open as it engulfs his hand. Whimpering as I feel his whole hand in my ass, I thrust my ass back as I let out a loud moan of pleasure as I feel his fist go deeper inside of me, my tail hole stopping just beyond his elbow.

Looking behind me as I start squeezing my anal muscles, I see Hiccup smirking at me as I whimper at him.

"You like taking stuff up your ass don't you."

Hiccup says to me as I whimper and squeeze his arm inside of me in reply, which causes his smirk to widen as he grabs a hold of my hip with his right hand before pushing his arm further inside of me as I moan out. I watch as I see Hiccup push his arm further into me until my tail hole is pressed up against his shoulder before I feel him move his arm around the inside of me. This getting me to cry out as he then pulls his arm out of me until his fist is the only thing in my ass before he thrusts his whole arm back inside of me.

Crying out in pleasure as I feel his arm being thrust in and out of me, my anal walls stretching around his arm as it enters me before leaving, while I tighten my ass around his arm every time I feel it leave.

Feeling him completely pull out his arm and fist from my tail hole, I whine at him as I turn my head to look at him.

" **Put it back in.** "

I beg to him as I push my ass towards him, this getting a chuckle from him as he moves over to a small boulder and sits on it as he spreads his legs open.

" _Come here._ "

Hiccup commands, which causes me to shiver as I quickly move over to him to follow his order, causing Hiccup to smirk at me.

" _Turn around and back up so that your ass is pressed into my groin._ "

Hiccup commands, which I do as I turn around and press my ass into his groin as we both moan at the contact. Waiting for another command from him, I feel him grab a hold of my hips as he pulls me closer, which I help with as I move back so that I am partly sitting on his groin as I feel his dick's side pressed up against my tail hole.

Whimpering at the contact, I look back at Hiccup who is smirking at me as he feels up my left thigh.

"Hmm, you like that do you? Sitting on my lap, feeling my dick grind against your tail hole as you rub your ass into me. Begging for me to ram my dick into your ass."

Hiccup practically purrs out to me, while he moves his hips so that his dick's side rubs up against my tail hole as he talks, causing me to moan at the feel as I grind my ass back into him. His dick sliding in-between my ass cheeks as they rub up and down his groin, while I clench my ass cheeks so that his dick is being squeezed from the sides, causing him to moan out in pleasure.

" **Yes! I want you! I want to feel you press your dick against my ass! To feel my tail hole spread open as you push your dick inside of me! To feel you slam your dick inside of me as my anal walls are stretch apart! I want to feel my ass cheeks get smacked by your groin as you** **hilt** **me, pushing all your weight on me as you make my body sway back and forth as you fuck me hard until I'm screaming!** "

I yell out to him as I carry on grinding my ass into him, while his smirk widens as I finish what I am yelling.

"Then what are you waiting for? _Ride me._ "

Hiccup says back, the last part ordering as I shiver at the dominance in his voice before I lift my rear off of him slightly as I line up my tail hole with his dick's head. Seeing that I am lined up, I push my ass back slightly so that his dick's tip is pressed against my tail hole before I slam my ass into his groin. Feeling my tail hole spread open as his dick slides into me as it spreads my anal walls open before his groin impacts my ass with a loud smack as we both cry out in pleasure.

Moaning and whimpering as I tighten my anal walls around his dick, I grind my ass into his groin as he moans in pleasure at the feel of my ass sucking his dick, while my anal walls squeeze his dick as they ripple over it. Feeling Hiccup place his hands on the sides of my ass cheeks, I feel him push my ass off of him, which causes me to lift my ass up as I follow his silent command. As I lift my ass off of him, I tighten the grip my anal walls have on his dick as I feel it slide out until the head is the only thing inside of me before he pulls me back down, which I follow by slamming my ass back into his groin as we both moan out in pleasure.

Following the pattern, I keep on lifting my ass off of him before I slam my ass back down, both of us crying out in bliss as I ride his dick, while my own dick twitches under me as pre-cum dangles from its tip.

" _Stop._ "

Hiccup commands with a pleasure filled moan in his voice, which causes me to sit in his groin as I look back at him as I let out a want filled whimper to him.

" _Get off me._ "

Hiccup commands me, causing me to give him a whine as I give his dick that is inside my ass a hard squeeze as I get off him, getting a moan from him as he feels my anal walls drag across his dick as it leaves me. Moving forward a bit before turning around to face Hiccup, I sit down on my rear as I let out a needy whine as my dick twitches between my spread legs, while Hiccup gets off of the small boulder.

" _Lay on your back._ "

Hiccup commands me as he looks me over, his command making me shudder as being mated on your back shows how much control that your mate has over you, only those who are highly submissive or have a highly dominant mate will allow themselves to be mated like this.

Highly aroused, I quickly lay and turn on my back as I look at Hiccup before I spread my back legs as far open as they can go, while I let out a needy purr to Hiccup as I grab a hold of my back paws with my front ones. This display getting a shiver of arousal to go through Hiccup as he watches me spread my back legs before I pull them with my front paws, which causes my tail hole to be spread open for him as he stares into its open depths.

Moving forward, Hiccup straddles my tail as it lays between his legs before he grabs a hold of his dick and places its head into my spread opening. Not wasting any more time, he thrusts forward as his groin impacts into me with a smack, while his balls rest on my tail.

Letting go of my back paws, I clamp down on the dick inside of me as I let out a drawn out pleasured moan at the feeling something back inside of me, while Hiccup moans out at the tightness around his dick.

Looking at Hiccup with half-lidded eyes, I watch as he wraps his right arm around my left back leg as he leans his body closer to me before I cry out in pleasure as I feel him grab a hold of my dick in his left hand. Whimpering as he gives my dick a hard squeeze, he starts to fuck me hard as he keeps on squeezing my dick as he wanks me off. This turning me into a moaning and whimpering mess as I feel his dick keep on being slammed into me, while his left-hand plays with my dick.

Moving my back paws behind him as he carries on dominating my ass, I wrap my back legs around his sides as my back paws touch each other behind him. This causing Hiccup to smirk at me as he feels me pushing my ass back into him as he thrusts into me, while feeling my back paws push him from behind as he slams his dick into my ass.

Moaning out in pleasure as I feel my orgasm coming, I look at Hiccup and whine at him as I give his dick a hard squeeze, causing him to moan as he fully leans onto me. This causing my dick's side to be pressed up against Hiccups chest, which causes me to let out a pleasure filled whimper at the extra contact on my dick as every time he thrusts his dick into my needy ass his chest grinds up against my dick.

"I-I'm close!"

Hiccup yells to me with pleasure in his voice as I feel his dick twitch inside of me, causing me to give him hard squeezes as my ass sucks on his dick.

" **I** **wa** **-want to fee-feel it inside m-me! Fill m-my ass u-up with your** **se** **-seed! Cla-claim my ass** **a-as** **yours!** "

I roar out to him as I push my ass back into him, while I push him with my back paws as he slams his dick into me.

My well used walls departing easily as I feel his dick enter me, while a loud smack of scale meeting flesh is heard when his groin impacts my ass cheeks as he hilts himself into me. Seconds after hilting me, we both roar out in bliss as I feel his seed gush into my ass and get sucked further into me as I tighten my anal walls around his dick as I start to cum. My cum covering my chest and face, while a small amount coats Hiccup who moans loudly as he feels the flesh around his dick pulse as I cum.

Panting as we both finish our orgasms, I let out a moan when I move slightly and feel Hiccup's seed shift around in my ass, which gets a tired chuckle from Hiccup as he looks at my cum covered state. The site of me covered in cum only arousing him as he gazes me over and smiles at me as he rubs my left ass cheek, which gets a whimper from me as I push his hips tighter against me with my back paws.

"You look hot you know? Covered with cum as you lay on your back just waiting for more. Too bad it's not my cum you are covered with."

Hiccup says to me as he gives my ass cheek a squeeze, while I shudder at just thinking about him covering my face with his seed.

Feeling him move, I look as he moves his hip away from me, causing me to clamp my ass around his dick as I whine as I feel it leaving my tail hole. This getting a drawn out moan from Hiccup as he needs to yank his dick out of my ass as my anal walls drag over his dick as I try to keep him inside of me.

Feeling the emptiness of his dick, I let out a needy whine to him as I clamp my tail hole closed so that his seed won't leave my ass. Looking at Hiccup as he climbs up to my chest, he leans his face close to mine as he looks into my eyes with love as he smiles warmly at me.

" _I love you._ "

Hiccup whispers to me as he leans in and places his lips against mine before we go into a deep kiss, both of us moaning into the other's mouth as our tongues fondle with each other. Breaking away from the kiss, I purr at him as I nuzzle the side of his face, which smudges some of my cum onto his face.

" **I love you too, my mate.** "

I purr out to him before licking my cum off of his face, which causes him to laugh as he shakes his head at me then buries his face into my neck as we hug each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: This chapter's lemon is from my story Getting your chosen mate to notice you.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: Five – Dragon male Toothless and Human male Hiccup lemon**

Feeling hands grab hold of my head, Hiccup pulls me into a deep kiss as I shudder and moan as I feel his tongue run along my lips before I open them. Our tongues attacking each other as they move around the other before I slip my tongue into Hiccups mouth as we deepen the kiss. Breaking the kiss as I stare into his eyes that are filled with lust, I whine at him as I pant out as arousal courses through me.

" **What do you want me to do?** "

I ask him as shiver as I wait for his command, what I said causing Hiccup to tilt his head at me as he licks his lips.

" _Arouse me._ "

Hiccup commands, which makes me shudder at all different type of things that I can do to arouse him comes to my mine. Nodding at him, I turn around so that my ass is facing him before I move back so that his face is close to my ass, while I lift my tail out of the way of my tail hole.

Moving my tail, I bend it so that the tip of my tail is on my right ass cheek as I begin to rub the cheek before I trace my tail tip to my tail hole. Rubbing the tip of my tail against my tail hole as I purr, I push my tail's tip into my entrance before I start to thrust my tail in and out of my ass as Hiccup watches with growing arousal. Stopping the thrusting, I move my tail so that the tip is the only thing in me before I pull my tail hole to the side, which opens my tail hole so that Hiccup can see the inside of my depths.

" _Stop._ "

Hiccup commands, which I do as I bring my tail tip away from my ass before waiting for my next order. Feeling hand grab my hips, Hiccup pulls my ass back so that my tail hole is inches away from his mouth before I feel his fingers trace over my tail hole, causing me to shudder as he pushes his fingers inside of my entrance. Moaning as I feel four fingers in my ass, I whine as I feel his fingers pull my tail hole open before I feel his mouth come in contact with my opened entrance.

Shuddering out a moan as I feel his tongue lick my tail hole, I gasp as I feel Hiccup push his tongue inside of me before he starts to suck on my entrance. This causing me to whine as I push my ass back, which presses up against Hiccups face as he sucks on my tail hole, while he moves his tongue around the inside of my ass.

As he is sucking on my tail hole, I feel him pull his fingers out of my ass before I feel his right arm wrap around my right back leg, which he uses to pull me back more so that his head is up against the tree, while my ass is pressed up against his face. Moaning in pleasure, I start to squeeze my anal walls down on Hiccup's tongue as it is thrust in and out of my ass. While I'm doing this, I gasp out before letting out a long pleasured moan as I feel Hiccup's left hand grab hold of my balls, which starts to squeeze and caress them.

Shuddering in pleasure as my balls are massaged, while my ass is sucked and licked, I let out a needy whine as I feel Hiccup push my ass away from him.

" **Why did you stop?** "

I whine out as I feel his tongue slip out of my ass, while his mouth pulls away from my tail hole.

"I still need to breathe."

Hiccup says to me, his voice filled with mirth as I blush at what he said.

"It looks like you are enjoying this a lot."

Hiccup says to me as he looks at my fully erect dick that is pulsing, while pre-cum dangles from its tip.

My dick is a bit smaller than a stallion's one, the base of my dick being a knot, while the head of my dick is shaped like a triangle, between these two are nubs that run along the underside of my dick.

Purring at what he said, I lift up my back right leg as I look at Hiccup from between my legs, who is mostly blocked from view by my dick.

" **Of course,** **I am enjoying myself, you have an amazing tongue.** "

I say before letting out a pleasured moan as Hiccup moves forward and buries his face back into my ass, which gets a shudder from me as I push my ass back into him. Moaning as I feel him start to suck on my tail again, I look at my dick that is pulsing in need as globs of pre-cum leak from its tip before I move my mouth towards it, using my impressive flexibility to lick the head of my dick as Hiccup massages my balls, while he thrusts his tongue into my ass.

Moaning in pleasure as I carry on licking the head of my dick, I gasp as I feel Hiccup grab my knot before he gives it a squeeze, causing a shudder to go through my body that causes the flesh around Hiccup's tongue to vibrate. Digging my claws into the ground for better grip as I shift into a better position, I start to move my ass up and down slightly, which doesn't bother Hiccup as he carries on licking and sucking as my tail hole rubs against his lips.

Not satisfied by the licking I am giving to my dick, I bend forward as I lean closer as I open my mouth before taking the head of my dick into my mouth, which causes me to shudder again at the warmth of my mouth. Sucking on my dick's head as I moan at feeling my balls being squeezed and my ass being sucked, I start to bob my mouth as I take my dick further into my mouth, while I move my hips so that I am slightly moving my dick inside of my mouth as I grind my ass into Hiccup's face.

Feeling Hiccup give my dick a hard squeeze again, I moan as he starts to move his hand up and down over my knot, while I bob my head on the rest of my dick as I start to take more into my mouth. Finally, my lips bump into my knot, which causes Hiccup to gasp into my ass as his hand impacts my lips before he pulls away from my ass and looks on with wide eyes filled with astonishment as I bob and suck on my dick, which causes Hiccup to shudder at the hot display.

Whining out from around my dick as I stare at him pleadingly to carry on sucking my ass, he shakes his head at me as he watches me suck my dick as he massages my right ass cheek with his right hand, while his left hand massages my balls. His refusal to carry on sucking my ass getting a whine from me, which turns to a moan as flesh around my dick vibrates from me whining at him.

Seeing that he wants me to arouses him by sucking on my dick, I pull my mouth off my dick until the only thing inside of my mouth is my dick's head before I thrust my head forward, my lips dragging along my dick until they are pushed open as I manage to bend enough to take my whole knot into my mouth, causing my dick's head to stretch my throat open as my dick is thrust down into my throat. The tightness of my throat around my dick causing me to moan as I start to deep throat myself, while I do this I don't gag as I have had a lot of practice with deep throating myself.

The view of me deep throating myself causes Hiccup to shudder in arousal as he gives my balls a hard squeeze for the display before he buries his face back into my ass, while I carry on deep throating myself as I purr at the feel of him sucking my ass again. Not long after I feel my dick start to twitch inside of my throat as my orgasm approaches, Hiccup becoming aware of this as I keep on squeezing my ass, while I start to thrust my hips in time with my head.

Moving away from my ass, Hiccup moves to the side as he watches in arousal as I lose myself in pleasure as I start to thrust my dick hard into my throat, which causes my lips to impact my slit with smacks as my knot enters my mouth. Feeling my orgasm about to start, I pull my mouth back so that my dick's head is the only thing inside of my mouth before I open my mouth wide, my dick's head resting on the roof of my mouth as my tongue wraps around it as I carry on licking the head of my dick.

Looking at Hiccup as he watches, he squeezes my balls hard, which pushes me over the edge as my balls squeeze tightly as torrents of my cum burst out of my dick and fills up my mouth. Not swallow my cum, my cum pools inside of my mouth until it overflows out of my mouth, which arouses Hiccup as I purr at him as I finish cumming before I start to slowly swallow the cum in my mouth as he watches.

Pulling away from my dick as it flops out of my mouth as it is coated with my saliva and cum, I am about to lick my lips clean of my cum but stop as I feel Hiccup grab then squeezing my left ass cheek. Looking to him as I purr at the hand on my ass, he indicates to me with his hand to turn around and to come closer to him, which I do so that my face is close to him. Before I can do anything, Hiccup grabs my head and pulls me into a deep kiss as his tongue licks my cum covered lips before pushing its way into my mouth, which is still coated with some of my cum.

Moaning into the kiss, I move my tongue around my mouth as I gather my cum onto my tongue before pushing my tongue into his mouth, which he attacks with his tongue as he moves it over mine as I coat the inside of his mouth with my cum.

Pulling away from the kiss, I shudder as Hiccup licks up all the cum covering my lips before he pulls back and takes off his lower outer skins, showing his dick that is painfully hard as it leaks pre-cum. Shuddering at the sweet smell of his cum, I move down to his dick as I begin to lick every surface of his dick, while he moans as he spreads his legs wide so I have better access.

As I am licking his dick, I move my tongue down so that I am dragging my tongue from his balls to the tip of his dick, but after some time of doing this, I move my tongue too far down and lick over the entrance to his ass as well. Expecting him to complain to me, I look down in shame at licking his entrance, only for him to grab my head as he pushes me away a bit before he moves to lay on his back and then lifts his legs up so that his entrance is on full display to me.

See this, I look up at him in surprise and arousal at maybe having the chance of licking him as well.

"What are you waiting for, bud?"

Hiccup asks me with a warm smile, causing me to purr at him as I move forward before moving my tail and wrapping it around his waist as I lift his ass up. Purring at the sight of his ass, I move my snout close to his entrance as I give it a sniff before I bring out my tongue and drag it over his entrance. Shuddering as my tongue coats his entrance with my saliva, I push my mouth against his ass as I move my snout from side to side slightly, causing his ass cheeks move apart as my lips press up against his entrance before I push my tongue inside of his ass as he lets out a moan of pleasure.

Purring into his ass, I push my tongue further into his ass as his anal walls move apart as my tongue slips past them, coating his insides with my extremely lubricant saliva. Shuddering as I feel his anal walls squeeze my tongue, I start to move my tongue as I taste and feel every surface my tongue can reach before I start to give powerful sucks on his ass.

Hearing Hiccup's moans as I feel him move his legs so that they are resting on my head and are clutching the sides of my neck, I pull his ass toward me with my tail as I push my mouth harder against his ass as I hungrily suck on his entrance.

Feeling around his insides with my tongue, I start to thrust my tongue in and out of his ass as I suck. As I suck and thrust my tongue inside of him, I move the tip of my tail that is by his dick around his dick before giving it a hard squeeze, causing Hiccup to moan out in pleasure. Moving the end of my tail so that it is mostly wrapped around his dick as I keep on giving it hard squeezes, I move the tip of my tail to his balls as I start to caress as well as massage them. This getting more cries of pleasure from Hiccup as I start to drag my tail up and down his dick as I massage his balls, while I suck as well as tongue the inside of his ass.

Feeling Hiccup's anal walls clamp down on my tongue and his dick twitch in my tail's grasp, I give his ass a powerful suck as I pound the inside of his ass with my tongue, while I clamp my tail around his dick as I drag it along his shaft.

This gets Hiccup to cry out in bliss as I feel his balls tighten in my tail's grasp, while I feel his dick pulse as he orgasms, his orgasm causing the flesh around my tongue to pulse in time with his jets of cum. This getting me to shudder as I slip my tongue out of his ass as I give one more powerful suck before moving my mouth away.

Bringing my mouth to his balls, I give them a lick before moving to his dick, which is covered by his cum as is my tail end and his stomach as well as his chest. Purring, I move forward and lap up all the cum on his stomach as well as his chest before moving my mouth to his dick. Giving his dick a lick as I drag my tongue up to its tip, I move forward and take his dick into my mouth as I suck, while my lips drag down his dick.

Purring around the dick in my mouth as Hiccup moans, I move my tongue over every surface of his dick as I suck as hard as I can on it before pulling away, my lips dragging up his dick before his dick leaves my mouth with a wet pop. Lapping at the base of his dick, I pull away and start licking my cum covered tail before moving over Hiccup so that I am standing above him.

Looking down at him as he looks up at me, I purr at him as he grabs my head and pulls me down into a love filled kiss as we both moan into each other's mouth. Breaking the kiss, I purr as I nuzzle my face into his, while I cuddle into him as he chuckles at me with a warm smile as he wraps his arms around my neck before he pulls me down. This causing me to lay on him as I nuzzle my face into his chest while being careful not to put too much of my weight on him as we cuddle into each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: This chapter's lemon is from my story Getting your chosen mate to notice you.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: Six – Dragon male Toothless and Human male Hiccup lemon**

" _Come over here_ , bud."

Hiccup commands, causing me to bolt over to him before halting in front of him as I stare at the basket and wait for him to open it.

" _Close your eyes and keep them_ _closed_ _until I tell you to open them._ "

Hiccup orders, which I do as I listen to Hiccup as he opens the basket and starts to pull things out of it. Waiting, I hear Hiccup move behind me before I feel him attach something to my right back leg, while he spreads my legs open as he attaches something to my left back leg.

Hearing him move again, I try to move my back legs only to find that something is in-between them and stopping me from moving them. Hiccup then attaches something around my neck before I feel him attach something to my tail, which pulls my tail up and out of the way of my tail hole.

Trying to move my tail, I feel a pull on my neck, which tells me that whatever is attached to my neck is connected to the thing on my tail.

" _Lay your upper body on the floor_ , bud."

Hiccup instructs me, which I do before I feel him pull my front legs together and attach something to them that locks them together. Feeling something else attach to the thing on my front legs, my front paws get pulled under me before I hear a click from the thing in-between my back legs.

Hearing movement again, I hear Hiccup take off his clothes before he moves in front of me.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Hiccup says to me, which I do and look up at him as he smirks down at me before he crouches down. Trying to move, I find out that my wings and head are the only part of me that I can move freely.

" **Wh-what?** "

I say in confusion, while I try to move before giving up as I look up at Hiccup, who picks up a polished steel plate and holds it out to me. Looking at the steel plate, I blush madly as I see my reflection in the polished steel and become highly aroused at how dominated I feel.

In the reflection shows that I have a steel bar in-between my back legs that keep them spread wide, while my front paws have cuffs that have a short chain connected to the bar, forcing my ass to stay up while my face rests on the floor. There is also a collar around my neck that has a chain connected to strong leather that is around my tail that keeps it up and out of the way.

"Like it? I know that I am going to have a lot of fun with you like this."

Hiccup purrs out to me as he places his left hand on the side of my head and pulls my head up to look into his eyes, while he places the steel plate down on a rock out of the way. My answer to him is to whine, while I feel my unsheathed dick pulse as pre-cum comes out of it and dangles from the tip of my dick.

"Oh, I'm going to make you do more than just whine. _I'm going to make you beg and scream for more._ "

Hiccup says before purring the last bit out filled with heavy lust, causing me to shudder as my arousal heightens because of what he said. Moving my head down, he shifts forward as he kneels down in front of me so that his balls and dick is resting on my face, which causes me to shudder in arousal. Seeing this, Hiccup smirks as he grinds his dick and balls across my face a few times before stopping, which causes my arousal to increase at the dominance he has over me.

"But first, you will need to lube me up, so open that mouth of yours."

Hiccup purrs out as he moves his hips back, while his dick and balls slide off of my face before I eagerly open my mouth for him.

"Good boy."

Hiccup praises as he moves his hips forward, placing his dick and balls into my mouth, which I close as I start to suck. Hearing his moan of pleasure, I start moving my tongue as I drag it over every surface of his balls and dick, while I suck harder. Purring, I look up at Hiccup as he pats and smooths my head, while he moans in pleasure before he looks down at me.

"That will be enough."

He says as he pulls his hips back, causing me to whine as I open my mouth slightly, while his balls and dick slip out of my mouth now covered in my thick saliva. Patting my head, he stands up and walks behind me, while I try to look behind me to see what he is going to do. Giving up at trying to look behind me when I see that I can't, I wait for Hiccup before I let out a yelp as Hiccup slaps my left ass cheek.

Yelping and moaning, Hiccup carries on slapping my ass cheeks before he grabs a hold of them as he starts to grope them, which causes me to moan out in pleasure. Feeling his left hand leave my left ass cheek as the other hand carries on groping my ass, I gasp as I feel his left hand grab hold of one of my large balls.

Crying out in pleasure, Hiccup carries on groping my ass and massaging my balls before I feel Hiccup bury his face into my ass before I feel his tongue drag over my tail hole. Eye widening, I let out a drawn out whine of pleasure as I feel Hiccup licking my ass hole before he starts sucking on it.

Moaning out in pleasured bliss, Hiccup carries on groping my ass and massaging my balls, while he sucks on my tail hole. Feeling Hiccup's tongue press against my entrance, I moan as I feel his tongue enter my ass, while he gives my tail hole a powerful suck.

Roaring out in bliss, I clamp my anal muscles down on the tongue that is inside my ass as every surface inside of me that is touched by his tongue causes a jolt of pleasure to run through me. Whining and moaning in pleasure, Hiccup moves his tongue around inside of me as he moves his tongue across every surface inside of my ass that his tongue can reach.

As I feel his tongue moving around inside of my ass, I feel liquid start leaking from the depths of my ass, which get sucked into Hiccups mouth. Feeling Hiccup stop sucking, I hear him make a pleased sound before he hungrily buries his face into my ass, while he sucks on my tail hole harder as he starts to thrust his tongue in and out of my ass.

Feeling the tongue inside of my ass start to leave, I whine in need as I squeeze the tongue with my anal muscles, trying to keep it inside me only for me to lose focus as I roar out in pleasure as Hiccup gives one of my balls a squeeze.

Panting for breath, I feel Hiccup's mouth pull away from my entrance that is opening and closing as it leaks a whitish substance that Hiccup hungrily laps up as I whine at his missing tongue.

"So, the inside of your ass is now very sensitive and your ass leaks sweet tasting juices? I like these changes to you a lot, now it will be more fun to suck and fuck your ass. I know that your tail hole is just begging for me to shove something inside of it with how it was trying to pull my tongue further inside of it."

Hiccup purrs out behind me as he places a thumb on my entrance and pushes it against it slightly, while my tail hole eagerly tries to suck it inside of me as the white juice leaks out of my tail hole to coat his thumb.

" **Hiccup, please! Just fuck me!** "

I moan out in need as I feel him tease my entrance with his thumb, while I feel his left hand move over my balls and grab my knot tightly. This causing me to roar out in bliss as pleasure courses through my dick, while my dick starts to leak pre-cum all over the floor.

"No, I want to play with you first."

Hiccup purrs out to me as I whimper in need, only to moan out in pleasure again as he gives my knot a hard squeeze, while his body starts to release a powerful intoxicating scent. When I breathe in his scent a pleasured shiver travels across my body, while my eyes glass over in bliss as I hungrily drink in his scent, which makes me want to submit and let him have his way with my body.

"M **aster! Play with my body** **any way** **you want. Fuck me until I can't stand!** "

I whine out in drunken bliss as his intoxicating scent bathes the air around me, which causes intense pleasure to course throughout my body, while more of the white juice leaks out of my tail hole.

"Master?... Yes, I will be your master."

Hiccup says first in confusion, which turns into a purr when he finishes what he is saying as he smells his scent in the air and sees how it is affecting me. Whining out loudly in bliss, I feel Hiccup press his hips up against my ass, while I shudder as I feel his saliva covered dick slide up against my tail hole.

Feeling him grab the base of my tail with his left hand, while his right hand grabs a hold of my right hip, he pulls my ass back as he pushes his hips forward. This causing my ass cheeks to be tightly pressed into his groin, which causes my ass cheeks to push against the side of his dick so that it is squeezed in-between them.

Moaning out in pleasure as I feel Hiccup's dick push against my tail hole, which opens slightly as the tip of Hiccup's dick pushes against it, while my saliva on his dick mixes with my anal juices. Shudder in bliss at how right it feels with Hiccup mounting me, I whine at him and move my hips as much as I can move them so that I am slightly grinding my ass against him.

"Who am I?"

Hiccup asks me as he thrusts his hips up, causing his dick to grind up against my tail hole, which gets a pleasured moan from me as my saliva and lubricant anal juices help his dick move in-between my ass cheeks.

" **You're my master.** "

I whine out as Hiccup keeps on grinding his dick against my tail hole, while my ass cheeks squeeze it from the sides. Feeling Hiccup take his right hand off of my hip, I yelp in pained pleasure as he gives my right ass cheek a hard slap.

"I didn't hear you, scream it to me."

Hiccup says to me as he gives my ass cheek another hard smack, while he grinds his dick harder against my needy entrance.

" **You're my master!** "

I roar out before letting out a moan as Hiccup presses his weight on me, as he thrusts his hips up again as his dick grinds against my tail hole in-between my ass cheeks.

"Yes, I am your master, and what are you?"

Hiccup asks as he moves his left hand down to my balls and gives one of them a squeeze, while he gives my ass another hard slap, causing me to cry out in pleasure.

" **I'm your pet!** "

I whine out loudly as Hiccup gives one of my balls a squeeze again, while he smirks at my answer.

"And what are you going to do to please me today?"

Hiccup questions me, while he gives my ass another hard smack as I whimper and moan in pleasure at how dominant Hiccup is being.

" **I am going to roar in pleasure and beg for more as you use my ass as your plaything until I am filled with your cum.** "

I moan out as Hiccup hums at my answer before he moves his hips so that the tip of his dick is pressed against my entrance, while he gives my balls a squeeze each and then grabs a hold of his dick.

"Yes, and I will keep on fucking you after I fill your ass up with my cum until my balls are dry."

Hiccup purrs to me as a shiver goes up my spine at what he said, while I let out a pleasured moan as I feel the head of Hiccup's dick enter my tail hole before he starts to move it around in a circular motion inside of me. Whimpering at the teasing pleasure as Hiccup carries on slapping my ass, I whine to Hiccup as the feel of Hiccup's dick inside of my ass fills me with need.

" **Fuck me, master! Please, master! Just ravage my ass already!** "

I whine out loudly, begging for his dick to be thrust further inside of my depths, while my anal walls ripple powerfully inwards. This creating a powerful sucking feel on Hiccup's dick as my ass tries to suck it further into its depths, which is still producing the white juices that are coating and lubricating my anal walls.

Feeling Hiccup grab the base of my tail with his left hand again, while his right hand grabs a hold of my right thigh, I let out a loud pleasured roar as Hiccup rams his hips into my ass. This getting a loud slap of flesh impacting scale as Hiccup pushes all his weight on me, while his dick forces my anal walls apart as it enters as far as it can go into my depths. The force and weight behind the thrust causing my body to be rocked forward as my head grinds slightly across the ground.

Moaning in pleasure at the fullness I feel, I start squeezing my ass as my anal walls clamp down and ripple over the dick inside me. This getting a pleasured moan from Hiccup as he leans on me as he grinds his groin into my ass, which causes me to whine and push my ass back into him.

Whining out in pleasure and how much arousal I am getting with having Hiccup pressing all his weight onto my ass, I shudder as Hiccup moves his hips back and his dick starts to slide out of my ass. Not want for the fullness I feel to leave, I let out a needy whine as I clamp my anal walls down onto his dick, which only brings more pleasure to Hiccup before he growls at me.

Hearing the growl from Hiccup, a shiver goes through me as every fiber of my being submits to his dominance as I relax my anal walls, which lets Hiccup pull out his dick to its head. Before I can feel the emptiness of Hiccup's dick, he slams his dick back into my depths as I whine and roar out in pleasure, while Hiccup ravages my ass as his dick keeps on ramming its way into my wet depths.

"You like that, don't you my pet? Getting your ass fucked hard by me as I dominate you."

Hiccup purrs out between moans of pleasure as he fucks me.

" **I do master! Keep fucking me hard!** "

I roar out in a bliss filled voice as I start do drool and push my ass back every time he rams his dick inside of my needy ass, while my body rocks under the force of the thrusts as the cove is filled with the sound of sex.

" **Harder, master! Fuck me harder!** "

I whine out loudly, which gets a smirk from Hiccup as he tightens the hold that he has of me before he rams his hips harder against me, while he yanks my ass back into his groin as he does. This causing me to roar and whine louder in pleasure as his dick ravages the inside of my needy ass, while my anal juices flow out of my tail hole as Hiccup's groin gets soaked in my anal juices.

"Who are you?"

Hiccup asks as he keeps on fucking my ass hard, while wet smacks fill the cove as the part of my ass cheeks that are near my abused entrance get coated in my juices.

" **I'm your pet.** "

I whine out between roars of pleasure.

"Who are you!"

Hiccup asks louder as he moves his right hand and gives my right ass cheek a hard smack, which brings me pained pleasure.

" **I'm your pet!** "

I roar out as he gives my ass another hard smack as he rams his dick back into my ass.

"And what is your purpose as my pet?"

Hiccup growls out as he fucks me faster, while my body rocks back and forth more, which causes my dick to swing in tune with my rocking body as it keeps on slapping into my belly. This causing me to have more pleasure as my dick keeps on pulsing as it leaks pre-cum all over the floor, while the swinging of my dick causes the pre-cum dangling from its tip to coat patches of my underside.

" **To pleasure you, master. And offer my body to you so that you can fuck me any way you want to!** "

I moan out as my ass cheeks start to sting from the constant bombardment it is having from Hiccup's groin, which adds to the pained pleasure that Hiccup's right hand is giving to my right ass cheek as it keeps on getting slapped. As Hiccup keeps on ravaging my abused ass with his dick and slapping my ass cheek, I feel my orgasm coming as well as Hiccups as I feel his dick twitch inside of my wet ass.

"And what do you want me to do to your ass?"

Hiccup growls out with pleasure coursing through his voice as he feels his orgasm approaching.

" **I want you to keep on filling my ass up with your seed as you fuck me over and over again until your seed is gushing out of my ravaged ass!** "

I roar out with pleasure as my body shudders as my fast approaching orgasm nears, while I hear Hiccup groan in pleasure as I clamp my anal walls down onto his dick as his dick twitches inside of my ass. Feeling him pull his dick all the way out so that the tip of his dick is near my abused stretched opened entrance, which is covered in my anal juices.

Both of us roaring out in bliss as Hiccup rams his dick back into my wet ravaged ass, my anal walls powerfully ripple over Hiccup's dick, sucking on his dick as he cums as my ass milks his dick clean. As Hiccup cums, I roar out as I cum as well but this time, it feels like I have had two orgasms at the same time. The first feeling of my orgasm coming from my dick as my cum ejects out of my dick and paints my underside with my cum. The second feeling of my orgasm coming from my ass as I feel my anal walls contract, while a load of my anal juices gushes out from my depths and coat Hiccup's dick as the juices pool inside of me with Hiccup's cum.

Panting from the intoxicating pleasure from feeling two orgasms at once, I clamp my anal walls down on Hiccup's dick to keep Hiccup's cum and my anal juices inside of me as I whine at the extra pleasurable fullness I feel.

"Did you just orgasm in your ass as well?"

Hiccup asks me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk at my bliss state.

" **Yes, and it felt amazing to cum two times at the same moment.** "

I whine out in pleasured bliss, causing Hiccup to chuckle in amusement as he pulls away from me as his dick leaves my tail hole, which I clamp shut and whine at Hiccup at the loss of his dick.

Not paying attention to Hiccup as I am too busy trying to come down from my orgasm, I hear a click as I feel my tail be released from the chain connected to the collar around my neck. Before I can do anything, I feel Hiccup slam his dick back inside of my ass as he yanks back with the chain connected to the collar, causing me to roar out in surprise as well as pleasure.

As his dick rams its way back into my ass, a wet smack is sounded as his groin Impacts with my ass, while some of my anal juice mixed with Hiccup's cum sprays out of my entrance onto Hiccup's groin.

"Did you think we were finished my pet or was you thinking I would give you a break to catch your breath? Either way, I am just getting started and I will keep on fucking you, while I give you no time to take a break before I fuck your needy ass again."

Hiccup purrs to me, causing me to shudder and whine out in pleasure as Hiccup start to ravage my ass again, while he holds onto the chain connected to my collar as he keeps yanking it. My pleasured roars and begs for more filling the cove as Hiccup keeps on fucking me over and over again.


End file.
